marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Mystique (X-Men: Evolution)
Blue Appearance | team = | ally = | fam = (Son) (Foster Daughter) | xme = all | voice = Colleen Wheeler | other = X-Men }} :Mystique is from the Non MAU series . Mystique is a and the leader of the formerly under the command of . The two betrayed each other. She later became a part of the of . Biography Mystique had a son, who would become . However, he had an altered appearance from birth and she was revealed as a mutant. Villagers chased her and she abandoned the child. She and found a girl named and they became her foster parents. The two manipulated her so that she would eventually be an ally. She met Magneto at an unknown time and became his right-hand woman. She went to Bayville where the was located and became the principle of , where those who lived at Xavier's went to school, under the name Raven Darkholme. Stopping Rogue from joining Rogue attended a school dance and against her better judgement, danced with a boy that touched her after she fell down and was put into a coma by her. Knowing the X-Men would arrived to recruit her, she and Destiny met up again and discussed their current situation, citing that the two managed to keep her powers hidden for five straight years and in a single night, their accomplishment is ruined. She decided that the best way to have Rogue come back to them would be to use her powers and shape-shift into the other X-Men and attack her. Going first as Wolverine, she attacked Rouge while she was inside the boy's home and discriminated the name X-Men by using it to refer to herself as him. She next attacked Rogue as Cyclops, causing the young mutant to become even more afraid. Other endeavors She started the and recruited , , and . Magneto had her get , who was actually his son. When Magneto revealed his ultimate plan for mutantkind with , he had her fight to prove herself. However, she was easily overwhelmed and knocked out by Storm. She later guided the other Brotherhood and X-Men members left behind to the secret base. She went into the chamber with the where her powers were greatly increased. With her reputation in ruins, Mystique took on a teenage girl form and called herself Risty Wilde to befriend Rogue. She used Rogue to get inside the mansion then blew it up. She was later manipulated by to release the ancient mutant Apocalypse. However, releasing him turned her to stone. Her son Nightcrawler tried to help her but Rogue pushed the statue off a cliff apparently killing her. However, she had really been altered into becoming a Horseman of Apocalypse. Her powers were radically altered. Though Apocalypse was defeated and she was released. Powers and Abilities Raven has the ability to change her body into any human or humanoid shape, a wide range of animals and some inanimate objects. She is able to imitate someone so well that she can pass retina, fingerprint and voice scanners. Mystique cannot mimic the powers of other mutants, only the physical appearance, but if a mutation is physically based (e.g. Wolverine's claws) then she can mimic them using her own abilities. She is seemingly able to change her mass, having become a number of small animal shapes and once pretended to be a statue in the foyer of the Xavier Institute. Her powers were increased by Magneto's enhancer on Asteroid M, enabling her to change her scent to match the forms she took and her own body became scentless. Additionally the enhancement made her immune to telepathic probing and mind control and further increased her strength. Mystique is physically tougher than the average human; appearing immune to the effects of extreme weather and is strong enough to shatter stone with one of her kicks. She is superhumanly flexible and is skilled in hand to hand fighting. When under the command of Apocalypse, her powers vastly increased. She could transform into multiple beings at once, a liquid state, and even regenerate lost limbs. It is unknown if these changes were reversed when she was released. Due to the nature of her powers, she is in fact always naked and the clothes are simply extensions of her body. Personality Mystique is a ruthless and feared mutant, and an unscrupulous manipulator. Relationships Nightcrawler Kurt Wagner is her son, who she abandoned. Rogue She is the foster daughter of Mystique. Background Mystique was voiced by Colleen Wheeler. In the Comics Mystique cannot change size or become multiple beings at once. The multiple beings is because of Apocalypse. However, she can only become smaller by being denser and vice-versa. She has joined the X-Men, though has not been a Horseman. Her shapeshifting abilities give her a kind of healing factor. She is quite old, possibly as old as Wolverine. The two have even met each other several times before joining the Brotherhood and X-Men and may have been romantically involved. She and Destiny are lovers, both in her real form and one of a man. She and had a son named Graydon Creed who started the anti-mutant group Friends of Humanity. External links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Raven Darkholme (Earth-11052) at Marvel Database *Raven Darkholme (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Horseman of Apocalypse (X-Men: Evolution) Category:X-Men: Evolution Category:Villains (X-Men: Evolution) Category:Mutants (X-Men: Evolution) Category:Brotherhood of Mutants (X-Men: Evolution)